Beyond Us The Full Story
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: During a crisis, when zombies, entities, bombers, and fireflies work together. The world falls on the shoulders of two unlikely protectors. Will they be able to stop this madness or will simply perish during it?


**Hey everyone! Just saw that new movie called Frozen two times one with my grandma and aunt and the other with my sisters. That movie was the best! :D Anyways, sorry for not being able to put up the first chapter to this when I was suppose to. I had a whole bunch of work to do and everything. But anyways, here is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was mid-February in Concord, New Hampshire. There was an cold breeze that blew through the air. Mostly everything was covered in snow and ice. In an forest nearby, everything was extremely quiet expect for an lonely deer who seems to be lost but it wasn't alone for long. A figure was lurking from an distance, watching the deer. They had an bow and arrow that was drawn back in their hand, waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. Realizing that they were too far away from their target, the figure decided they had to make a move so that they can reach the deer. As the figure move slowly, they felt the crunch of the snow underneath their shoes. When they saw that they were close enough to the deer, they quickly got ready to aim. When they were about to let go of the arrow, the deer's ears perked up in awareness and quickly looked over. The figure took noticed of this and dropped down into an solider's army crawl position behind a fallen tree. The deer stay staring for a few moments but then decided to walk up to the fallen tree. It they began searching around, going completely over the figure, who was feeling overwhelmed at that moment. Finally it stopped searching and ended up turning around.

"Crap that was close' The figure thought to themselves as they realize that the deer left so they let out of breath of relief. 'But...its not over yet' the figure said to themselves, feling determined in, they slowly began to crawl around the fallen tree until they were in front of it. Just as the figure got in front of it, they saw that the deer was still there.

'Okay, let's try this again' The figure said to themselves again as they slowly pulled the bow up in front of them, making sure they were doing it as quietly as they can. When they got the position of the bow right, they decided to get an arrow from their quiver. As they put the arrow on the string of the bow, the figure began to focus.

'Ready...' The figure then focused the arrow at the deer's chest. 'And...' They drew back the arrow and... "AIM!" The figure shouted as they released the arrow! Time seem to slow down for a minute. The arrow was spiral perfectly in the air, making a whistling type of sound as it cut through the wind, while making it's way to it's target.

The deer didn't have time to react because by the time it manage to move its head to heard where the noise was coming from, the arrow already pierced it's neck! The deer stood paralyzed for a minute but fell to the ground, dead.

"All right!" The figure yelled in accomplishment as they pumped their fist in the air. They quickly got up from their stomach and began to sprint to the fallen deer. Just as the figure was about to pulled the arrow out of the deer, something rough and fuzzy knocked into them!

* * *

"Off!" the figure grunted as they spin in the air and hit the ground. As they made contact with the ground, majority of the arrows spilled out expect for two! The figure looked up and saw that the wolf was looking malicious at them.

"OH CRAP!" The figure yelled out as they saw the vicious wolf getting into a pouncing position.

They shot an arrow at the wolf but it completely missed it! They just barely manage to avoid the wolf as they quickly try to make a run for it. As they were running, something snag onto their leg making them fall! "Ugh!" The figure let out as they hit the ground again! They recoil when they heard growling. They quickly face the wolf! They reached behind them and pulled their last arrow out They fired off it but the wolf just simply dodged it like it was nothing. 'Holy! I'm freaking screw!' The figure thought intensely in their head. Everything felt like slow motion, the wolf ran at the figure and lunged in the air. 'This is it' The figure closed their eyes, not wanting to see what is coming next. Suddenly, an shot goes off, follow by silence.

* * *

"Well that exercise failed, huh? Ellie" said an voice. It sounded deep and little irritated. Ellie glanced up on where the voice was coming from. Finally, her eyes focused on a man standing in front of a tree with a shotgun, not too far from her.

"Joel!"Ellie exclaimed as she jumped up onto her feet. Joel doesn't say anything he just slightly shakes his head at her. "What?" Ellie asked puzzled. She really wasn't aware on what she did. "Do you know what you f***in did wrong?!" Joel boomed.

"Do wrong?! Jesus Christ Joel! That freakin wolf attacked me out of the blue!" Ellie yelled as she took a few steps towards while pointing at the dead wolf, that wasn't to far from them. Joel groaned in frustration "I'm not talking about that, Ellie"

"Then what are you f***in talking about Joel?!" Ellie growled at him. Joel took a deep breath before he continued. "You need to be more careful" He then put his hand on his head. "I am careful thanks for telling me something that I do know" Ellie said in a low voice as she started to go passed Joel to go get her weapons. "I'm serious Ellie!" Joel shouted at her as he took his hand down from his head.

"Me too!" Ellie shouted back as she turn around to face Joel. The anger was shown clear on her face! "You been treating me like a kid! I don't need anyone to constantly keep looking down at me all the freaking time! Goddamn!"

Joel looked at Ellie and took a deep breath.

"Ellie, I just hope you can take care of yourself out here because I-no-we know that i'm not going to be always there for you neither is any one else in this world! So just remember this that I'm about to say!"

Ellie shuddered at the thought of being her and Joel bickered a lot but she didn't want him to leave her like everyone else. Suddenly, she heard crunching sounds coming towards her, she looked up and saw tht it was Joel doing it!

Ellie felt a little more nervous by each step he took but she was damn sure that she wasn't going to give Joel that satisfaction. When Joel got to her, he put an hand up in the air! Ellie wasn't sure what he was going to do, so she tensed up. Joel brung down his hand and..gently placed it on Ellie's head. Ellie flinched for a minute but quickly loosened up. She looked up at Joel, who was smiling at her. "Find something to fight for and you will be fine"

Ellie didn't know what to say! It was so sudden! Something that she wasn't expecting, so she just nodded in approval. Joel did a small smile. "come on, let's go home"

"Yeah" Ellie replied as she pick up her bow and her fallen arrows. When she got all of them, the two of them walked off.

* * *

Not too far where Ellie and Joel was standing at, an man stand on an tree branch. He saw Ellie and Joel walking off and began to smirking to himself. 'found her' he said to himself and just like that he vanished into the wind.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the first chapter? Let me know through the reviews! Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
